Hetalia Drabble, Playlist Challenge!
by apparizione
Summary: You right short drabbles based on a song. You only have the time frame from when the song starts, until it ends. I decided to do a different pairing for each drabble. Spain/Romano, Sweden/Finland, Germany/Italy, France/England, America/England, America/Russia, Prussia/Canada, Denmark/Norway, Greece/Japan, Turkey/Egypt, SouthKorea/HongKong. M-rated warning: gets sexual twice.


**Rules**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

Are we allowed to go back and fix errors? o.O

I'm too lazy to check it anyway, I really need a new beta….

~0.o.0~

The Click Five, Just the Girl: **Spamano **

Spain squeaked as he fell backwards into the pool. Shit, the water is freezing.

He sighed and stared after the fuming nation. _'Why can't you see how much I love you, my sweet beautiful Lovi?' _Spain got out of the water quickly, running off to find his little tomato.

Little did he know, Romano was hiding in the storage closet outside, crying. "He'll never love me like he does Feli..." He broke into a fit of sobs.

Way We Are, The[Hidden Track]: **Sufin**

Berwald looked across the cafeteria to the tiny finnish teen. No matter how hard he tried, Tino will never think of him as anything more than a chemestry partner. He would never notice someone like me. I'm a freak, an outcast. I glare at anyone that gets too close or messes with me, he'll think I'm a weird kid with anger problem.

Tino was a perfect, popular kid. He was kind enough not to tell him to leave him alone, but everyone knew that's what he thought. Berwald and Tino are on oppaset ends on social heirarchy.

Tino glanced over and saw Berwald and blushed lightly, looking away quickly. _'Berwald'll never like me, all he'll ever think of me as is a chem partner... Who am I trying to kid?'_

The Midnight Beast, TikTokParody: **Gerita**

'_What's that noise..? Oh god, is that Feli singing?' _Germany sat up and blinked, blushing darkly when he sees Italy standing there. Naked. And dancing to a stupid american song.

"Woah, wa-oh, oh, woah, wa-oh, oh!" Italy turned around and saw Germany watching, beaming happily. "Hey Doitsu~! Wasn't it nice of America to let me borrow his cd's?"

Germany rubbed his temples, gonna have a talk to a certain hamburger eater. "Ja, great."

"Doitsu, dance with me~!" Feli ran over and jumped onto the german nation.

Well, maybe the American did do good things sometimes.

Fergie, London Bridge: **FrUk**

**(I'm so sorry guys, the universe is fucking with me apparently. I swear it's on random!)**

They sat in a boring meeting, listening to Germany drone on and on about global warming and the ozone.

That's when someone decided to turn on the radio. _'Oh god, not that song!' _Iggy looked around, seeing France smirking at him from beside the radio. "Frog, we're in a meeting!" Shit, the music started playing, France singing along.

"How come everytime you come around, my london bridge wanna go down-" Iggy blushed darkly and glared at that damn frog. He suddenly stood up and walked out the door, mortified. France blinked and ran after him.

Elton John, Goodbye Yellow Brick Road: **UsUk**

The rain pattered against the glass, reflecting young America's mood. England had left, again. He knew that the older nation never stayed long, but it still hurts when he leaves everytime.

America wasn't a baby anymore, he has a man! He had hoped him and Iggy would get married one day.

"People don't stay forever, America."

The Lonely Island, Jizz in my Pants: **America/Russia**

He didn't know anything about this tall Russian man , they had just met at a club. The next thing America knew was they were in the bathroom stall, making out.

Shit, Alfred's never done this before! He didn't mean to, this happenes all the time right? The russian man smirked, bemused as Alfred blushed darkly, "S-sorry!"

Bo Burnam, Oh Bo: **PruCan**

Gilbert grinned, glad he managed to trick the bouncer to let him in.

He throws his head back, moaning loudly as he fucks a sexy Canadian. He had brought him home from the club and had already given a blow job and is currently fucking his little Birdie into the matress. It was just a one night stand, he was a straight, single man.

Or that's what he told himself.

Elton John, Don't Go Breaking my Heart: **DenNor**

"Norge, I love you~" Denmark grinned at the slap he earned on the arm, knows Norge isn't really mad since he's hiding a smile. Denmark suddenly got very serious, taking the Nord by surprise. "You know that, but I wantyed to talk to you about us."

The young norwegian blinks, tears prickling in his eyes. "So you're gonna dump me, is that why you didn't tell anyone abut us? You said you wouldn't break my heart, I believed you!"

Denmark frowned and shakes his head, "What, no! Norway..." He gets down on one knee, pulling out a little box," Will you make me the happiest person ever, and marry me?"

Fergie, Glamorous: **Greece/Japan**

He had everything. Money, a beautiful house, everything. That stuff was nice, but he doesn't count that as why he's successful. It was his husband and beautiful daughter.

He looked over at Herakles and smiled. "Would you like Taco Bell for dinner? It is our aniverary Herakles-san...~"

The sleepy man smiled, nodding. "Yeah, sounds nice."

Their first date had been there. It was nice to go back to where it all started, they went on there first date there, they went there on their anneversary when they're othr plans got rained out. They're still themselves, just with a few more material items than back then.

Pussycat Dolls, Elevator: **Turkey/Egypt**

"Why do you always do this? I was only talking to him!" The small meditarain man cried, slilent tears falling. "You never used to do this, why now?"

The turk scowled, looking away and refusing to respond.

"Fine, I-I'm leaving! Tell me when you know what you want!" Gupta ran out the door of the apartment to the elevator, jabbing the down button quickly. Right as the doors start to close, Sadik runs in, barely making it. The smaller man tried to get out when the stop button was pushed.

"Gupta, stop please... I didn't mean it..." Gupta jabbed another button so the elevator started again.

"You never mean it, y-you don't seem to ever kn-know w-what you want to do..." Sadik frowned and pulled Gupta to his chest.

"I know I want you! Okay, I'm sorry that I got jealous, but I can't help it! I love you too much, I can't lose you!" He starts crying himself and Gupta finally stopped fighting against the embrace, "I know it's not perfect, but relationships go up and down, l-like elevators! The difference between ours and other peoples is we're strong enough to fight through it!"

They both appolagized profusely to the old lady when the door opened, revealing them kissing.

Taylor Swift, You Belong with Me: **South Korea/HongKong**

He shouldn't be with him, she doesn't understand him like me. Yong Soo was so nice and bubbly and she only ever yells at him, he's never enough for her.

"Karou?" The chinese teen looked up, seeing his best friend climbing in through his window. He forces back a smile.

"Hey, what's wrong? It's late." Not that he thought about it, he'd never seen so sad looking. Hell, he was about to cry! "Are you okay?"

Yong Soo's lip started trembling as he hugged his love struck friend tightly. "We broke up, I caught her kissing another g-guy..." Karou frowns. He doesn't get a chance to speak before Yong Soo sits up.

"Well, are you going to the dance tonight?"

"No, I have to study." Karou smiles sadly, "Sorry."

Yong Soo nods, crestfallen. "Okay, I understand..." He stands up and climbs out the window onto a tree._ 'He belongs with me. This is my only chance...' _Karou jumps up, running over to the window and climbs out onto the branch beside his friend.

"Karou, what are y-" Karou cut off Yong Soo by kissing him, pulling away with a dark blush, only to be pulled in for another.

'_Who cares if I don't wear skirts, and can do a backflip at a game? We're together, and that's all that matters.'_

~0.o.0~

Did ya like it? I realize it's very rushed, sorry...

Ooh, I think I'm gonna turn some of these into actually stories, I can't wait! I also decided to go with multiple pairings so... , bye!

Until next time,

apparizione


End file.
